


Purple Riding Hood

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 3 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Jade♥Rose</p><p>The story of Little Rose Riding Hood and the Grimbark Wolf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Riding Hood

Once upon a time there lived a young woman, who was exceedingly pretty. Her equally-if-not-moreso-pretty mother doted on her, which the young woman resented, for strange psychological reasons that are not the focus of this story and are much too complicated for a fairy tale. The woman's mother had given her a very lovely if not simple purple riding hood, which the woman, whose name was Rose, wore daily out of a sarcastic show of appreciation for the heartfelt gesture. She looked so good in it that the people of her village had taken to calling her Purple Riding Hood, but that name is very awkward, so we will stick to calling her Rose.

One day her mother, hungover from a long night of alcohol-fueled alchemical attempts, said to Rose, "Sweetie, can you plese go to the market and grav me one maybe two whole wines? Money's on my dresrer... dresser, I just need this headache to gtfo."

And Rose rolled her eyes, but set out to go to the village and grab her mother some wine.

Little did anyone know, but there was a wolf in the woods. A terrible monster with dark gray fur, a large tail, and big pointed ears. The she-wolf had bright green eyes and wore dark robes, and had a pair of glasses perched upon her face. She was fierce and vicious and snarly, and of course... Rose met her in the woods. The wolf was very much into the idea of doing absolutely terrible things to her, but she dared not, because while the nearby woodcutters could be dispatched with ease, she did enjoy her home, and wished not to have to leave it once they began sending witches or cavalry or any manner of dangerous inconveniences. The dangerous creature asked Rose, "Girl, where are you going?"

And Rose, who knew it was dangerous to communicate with a bloodthirsty predator but simply didn't care, readily answered. "My mother," her tone was full of disdain, "is hungover, so I must fetch her wine like some sort of errand girl."

"Oh, is it a long trip?" The wolfess smiled, circling Rose quietly.

"Not really." Rose quirked an eyebrow. "My house is just right over there." Rose motioned with her chin, carrying a basket with one arm and money in the other hand.

"Oh, interesting. Well, I don't want to keep you from your errand." And they parted ways.

Of course, the wolf ran as fast as she could to Rose's home, having much to accomplish before the young woman returned. She got to the door and knocked firmly.

"Ah, fuck! Who is it?" The firm knocking was not good for Rose's mother's headache, and she winced, the yelling not helping either.

"Mother. It is me."

"So, let yourself in, Rosey. Did you forget your key?"

"No, mother, it's just that the market had a very good deal on vodka, so I picked you up four bottles of that instead."

With that, Rose's mother's eyes lit up with glee, and she headed for the door. When she opened it, though, she was not met with the sight of her alcohol-toting daughter, but of the foul she-wolf. "Wat?"

And in an instant, she was gone, the wolf having transported her, as if by magic, into the depths of the deep woods. Now, all she had to do was wait.

And wait she did, because Rose was in no hurry to actually accomplish the task her mother had given her, the woman lollygagging in the market, sampling a few candies and perusing the village bookstore for new finds. But, eventually, she found her way home. And from her door, she heard a powerful snoring. Her mother must have fallen asleep in the wait. And yet, when she entered, she found not her mother, but the she-wolf from earlier. Rose panicked for a moment. What had happened to her mother, then? But there was no sign of struggle, no blood. Perhaps she went out. Loudly, Rose cleared her throat.

The wolf, curled up in her bed and hiding beneath a blanket, startled awake. "Ah, Rose, you're back." The voice was most unconvincing, as the wolf was still waking up and didn't really hear the woman say much.

"Yes, and I have wine. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I must say, mother, not to be rude, but you seem bigger."

"It's just the blankets."

"Oh. Well. What large feet you have, mother."

"It must be the blankets."

Rose moved closer, holding the basket.

"Ah, yes. Well, your ears seem to have grown as well."

"I'm wearing my hair differently. Yes."

"Of course. Your hair seems much darker, I must say."

"A trick of the light, that is all. You are noticing a lot of things, Purple Riding Hood."

"Like your green eyes... mother?"

"It must be the light again."

"Oh, and what of your big teeth?"

"Those? Oh, those are all the better to eat you with!" The wolf sprang upward, a malicious glint in her eye.

Rose faked a gasp, and rolled her eyes. "An interesting strategy. Trying to initiate some sort of mother-daughter roleplay and then saying you wish to eat me? Also, I am guessing you haven't done this before, from you saying you plan on using teeth."

The wolf paused. "What?"

"Don't worry. I can walk you through it. But only if you stop referring to yourself as my mother. I'm not into that, honestly. Now, my cousin, maybe. He would be all for it, but you being a sentient wolf woman is more than enough for me. So, where is my mother, actually?"

"The woods."

"Okay, how far away?"

"I'm... not sure!"

"Well, how long do you think it will take for her to get back? I'd rather not be walked in on."

"What??? I... I fell asleep. How long were you gone?"

"Oh, forget it. Come on, get up, let me show you my room. Start getting disrobed, while you're at it."


End file.
